The present disclosure relates to a computer method, system, and computer program product for retrieving, visualizing and editing semantic annotations, and more specifically, for enabling corpus-wide viewing of annotations and annotation contexts and making changes to annotations in entity and relations annotations environments.
Computer processing circuits carry out a variety of instructions of a computer program by performing basic functions contained within the stored instructions of the program. These instructions can be modified to carry out a number of different functions and processes. These functions and processes can be carried out over a network, which allows for greater connectivity between personal computers, smart phones, laptops, and other devices.
Annotations are used in natural language processing, often to provide machine-readable information highlighting certain, often semantic, characteristics and elements of the text, and expose them for the use by computational modeling of text processing. Markup languages are used to annotate text in a way that is visually distinguishable from that text and that often provides semantic or other kinds of information that is associated with the annotated textual segments (mentions).